


Lo que dicen las flores.

by Kuroyukihime14



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Female Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroyukihime14/pseuds/Kuroyukihime14
Summary: Pequeña historia sobre un AU Harlivy.
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel





	1. Las rosas dicen que te quiero

-Me da asco de solo mirarla.- Escupió repulsivamente. 

Una característica natural era el sentimiento de proteger a las crías. Si de casualidad de topabas con un osezno en el camino y su madre te consideraba un peligro, entonces esta se abalanzaría hacia ti sin ninguna posibilidad de escape. Te destrozaría al momento. Puede que ni siquiera te coma, porque lo que esta en su instinto es proteger a su bebe.

Pero para Pamela, no era una característica natural. Para ella era natural sentirse despreciada. Algunos peces, por ejemplo, se comían a sus crías. Podía pasar lo mismo con los Hamsters, por muy perturbador que parezca. Y ella sentía que en los humanos existía una extraña variante de estas dos expresiones de la naturaleza. Porque no recibía ese sentimiento protector en casa. Pero tampoco la habían devorado. Ella solo existía como algo que debía mejorar contantemente, mas nunca como una persona querida. Tenia que ganarse un cariño que nunca llegaría.

Así que ahí, frente a la gran mesa donde almorzaba con sus padres, se sentía excluida. Su silla siempre estaba hasta la otra punta de la mesa y si se le ocurría acercarse, le dirían que era un estrobo.

Incluso ahora escuchaba a su padre hablar. El famoso señor Isley, un hombre recto y grandioso para el publico. Alguien que bien podría ser comparado con los nobles.

-No puedo creer que aun siga viniendo a comer con nosotros.- Ese comentario fue soltado por su madre. Alzo la vista para contemplarlos. Al otro lado de la mesa, sentaos como dos compañeros. Con espaldas rectas y buenos modales. 

Ciertamente ella era diferente. Tenia ese tono verde en su piel que había llevado a su familia a odiar las plantas. Y ese cabello... era sobresaliente. Mirase por donde se mirase, ella no encajaba de ninguna manera. Era como ver los colores de una rosa, de una sandia o de una manzana. Como ver la pequeña naturaleza fusionándose con la humanidad. El señor Isley había pegado el grito en el cielo cuando miro a su única hija. Sintió la vergüenza de una excentricidad como esa. Había presumido a sus amigos en el golf, a sus subordinados. Su hija iba a ser el orgullo de la familia Isley, pero en cambio nació una niña planta hibrido y se sintió horrorizado.

La señora Isley por su parte, no había odiado a Pamela a primera vista. Le había dado un nombre y había sentido aquello que viene con el nacimiento de tu carne y sangre. Al ver su piel verdosa se había preocupado. ¿Qué le pasaba a su bebe? ¿Qué era aquello? Y al escuchar a su marido se dio cuenta de que no había otra manera.

Que débil era el amor maternal en algunos. Algo que podía ser fácilmente borrado para encajar y no ser menospreciada.

Pamela se habia dado cuenta entonces, a sus ocho años. Sentada ahí en una amplia mesa a la cual nunca la habian invitado. La alimentaban y le exigían cosas como si tuvieran el derecho. Pero no la querían. No tenia eso de lo que hablaban sus compañeros de escuela. Ni siquiera tenia amigos. Y estaba aquello que le aterrorizaba. No podía hablar con nadie, no podía contarlo.

Dejo sus cubiertos y se retiro del comedor. Realmente a ninguno de los señores Isley les importaba lo que hiciera la niña. Tenia un horario para sus estudios, para aprender a tocar el piano y para sus tareas como encargarse del jardin, pero todo eso se lo decian los sirvientes, nunca lo escuchaba de la boca de sus padres.

Pamela camino por el pasto que comenzaba a crecer abundantemente en su patio. Era extenso sin duda. Su familia tenia dinero y adquirir una residencia tan lujosa como esa era cosa sencilla para ellos. Pero en el fondo sabia que estaban en una casa aislada para evitar que la vieran. La gran vergüenza de la familia Isley. Incluso habia escuchado como sus padres deian que ella estaba enferma y que no podia salir a la luz del sol. Claro que asistía a la escuela, pero era una donde no habia gente importante. Nadie que pudiera relacionarla con ellos. Como si no existiera.

Jugo un poco con las hortensias de aquel patio. Antes de que ella lo descubriera, todas esas flores estaban muertas. Parecía incluso que nunca podrían volver al verde. 

Aquello que le aterraba había estado ahí todo el tiempo. Esas débiles voces que llegaban a ella. Algunas podían cantar y sonar felices. Pero estaban otras que le hacían sentir escalofríos. Eran quejidos, lamentos y llanto. Decían que estaban sufriendo. Lo habia escuchado en esas flores a punto de morir y por alguna extraña fuerza dentro de su cuerpo, habian vuelto a la vida. Ellas le decian que necesitaba. Cosas como agua y luz del sol. A veces nutrientes. Eran pequeñas vidas que nadie mas contemplaba.

Habia adquirido un cariño natural por ese nuevo mundo. El verde, como ella le llamaba. Estaba en todas partes, incluso pasando la cerca de su jardín. La escuchaban cuando tenia de que quejarse, incluso le decian cosas divertidas. La reconfortaban si lloraba y le daban aquello que nunca consiguio de aquellos que compartian su especie.

Estaba tocando suavemente los tallos de sus flores cuando miro algo extraño. Habia una flor de papel metida entre sus macetas. Ahi entre las que estaban juto pegadas a la cerca que conectaba con el bosque. Y lo mas importante, sus amigos le estaban diciendo que era un regalo. Noto que parecia haber un poco de tierra removida en esa parte de la cerca.

¿Quien en el mundo podia dejar algo como eso? En su patio no entraba nadie, ni siquiera sus padres. Era un recordatorio de lo que era su hija. 

Penso en los empleados, pero sabia de buena manera que lo maximo a lo que llegaban era a dejar sus herramientras cerca de la salida. Nunca la ayudaban a sus labores en el jardin.

Asi que espero ahi. Sus plantas le decian que volveria. No era con palabras, era como sentirlo. Sentir lo que pesaban y querian transmitirle. Se sento junto a sus plantas, y espero. Mas alla del tiempo que tenia para estar en el jardin, escucho incluso la voz de su padre llamandola inutil desde dentro de la casa. Quiza al enterarse de que habia faltado a su practica de piano y a la hora de autoestudio. La tarde cayo un poco, mostrando tonos azules mas oscuros en el cielo. Pero nadie fue por ella. Nadie le diria que entrara a casa porque hacia frio, solo la dejarian ahi por su cuenta. 

Y lo escucho. Un ruido extraño proveniente de auqel punto con la tierra removida. Se escondio entre sus flores y miro escondida, omo era quitada una tabla de la cerca. Luego otra hasta ver unas pequeñas manos asomarse. Se oculto mas por el miedo. Pero sabia que era un niño, tenia puesta una gorra de beisbol y parecia ser rubio. 

Lo vio batallar para entrar en el pequeño espacio que se hizo al remover las tablas, pero por fin logro su objetivo.

Quiza era lo que los empleados llamaban como un ladron. PEro jamas imagino que uno fuera tan pequeño.

Pero un ladron no se sentaria frente a sus rosas. No dejaria una flor de papel entre sus macetas y no luciria feliz al estar ahi. Aquel niño estaba sentado como indio frente a sus amigos y no percibia miedo del verde. Pese a que el verde le hacia sentir que todos los humanos eran peligrosos, no parecian odiar a aquel niño.

-Les he traido otro amigo.- comenzo a decir el niño cuya voz era mas aguda de lo que imagino. 

Pamela lo miro impresionada. ¿Era un hibrido planta? Pero no lucia como ella. Lo vio sacar de su pequeña bolsa un pequeño frasco con agua. y poner pequeñas cantidades a sus amigos. Entendia entonces un poco porque no lo veian como amenaza, pero debia tener en cuenta de que de poner demasiada seria malo para su crecimiento.

-Mama me ha dicho que ustedes necesitan un poco de esto. Dice que les ayudara a crecer sanas y fuertes.

Sus manos eran torpes para vaciar el agua y era muy poca cantidad para tantas, pero se entendía que quería ayudar.- ¿Saben? Papa ha vuelto a gastar todo nuestro dinero de nuevo, asi que quizá venga un poco mas seguido, ya saben, odio estar ahí.- Menciono con voz desganada.- Pamela vio entonces que aquel humano no hablaba con las plantas. O al menos no de la forma en que ella lo hacia. Podía escuchar a sus amigos tratando se consolarlo, pero esta persona jamás les escucharía. Era una conversación de un solo lado.

Vio sus ojos, eran azules de un tono mas claro de lo que nunca habia visto. Casi como el cielo. Su piel era pálida y su cabello rubio sobresalia de su gorra.

-Mañana les traere una manzana, en la escuela me han dicho que puedo ponerlo entre la tierra y ustedes podran comerlo.

La chica verde sintio su corazon emocionarse. Era la primera vez que veia a alguien interesarse en las plantas. Todos sus compañeros de escuela eran malcriados. Chiquillos molestos que arrancaban el pasto cuando jugaban y toraban su goma de mascar sobre las flores. Eran bestias que n tenian consideracion con lo que ella amaba. Pero ese niño les hablaba y no parecia querer hacerles daño. Incluso mostraba interes en cuidarlos.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, habi salido de su escondite, llamando la atencion del niño.

Levanto su vista y el verde por fin miro al azul. El rubio se levanto ante el descubrimiento de estar siendo observado, pero mas por la sorpresa de lo que miraba.

-Una rosa viviente.

Dijo con sorpresa. No cuestiono a la chica por esconderse. Ni pidió disculpas por invadir propiedad privada. Dijo lo que creyó al verla.

Pamela sintió el golpe de la realidad. Se sintió avergonzada. Veía venir al chico queriendo apartarla, pero lo que sintió fueron sus manos tomando las suyas.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Harleen! Pero puedes llamarme Harley.- Era un nombre femenino, pero el chico lucia como un chico totalmente. O era la impresión de la gorra y el hecho de que no estaba siendo muy femenino. Pero aun así, en su cabeza lo miraba como un niño, porque tenia pantalones en lugar de un vestido como todas las chicas de su colegio.

Le era desconocido el calor en sus palmas. Nadie la tocaba. En su colegio habían comenzado el rumor de que ella era una hiedra venenosa y que quien la tocara moriría. Era Poison Ivy, una chica planta maldita. Pero ese niño la estaba tocando, mirándola con lo que distinguió como fascinación. 

-P-Pamela...

Alcanzo a presentarse.

-¡Pammy!- Exclamo rapidamente el chiquillo. Vio su rostro tan cerca. El azul de sus ojos no parecia otra cosa que no fuese sincero y poseía pequeños rasguños en el rostro.- ¿Vives aquí? ¿Eres hija de las flores?

Negó rapidamente con un movimiento de cabeza. Era natural de pensar, pero no era lo correcto.

-¿No puedes hablar?

-Puedo.- Dijo rapido.- Es solo que... no se que decir.

Harley la miro un tiempo y luego solto sus manos. Se sintio solitario, pero no iba a decirlo. 

-Lo siento por entrar.- Pamela noto entonces que quiza hasta ese momento, no habia creido que fuera un crimen lo que hacia. Mas por el tono inseguro de su voz.

-No... no importa. Mientras no tomes nada o destruyas algo no creo que nadie lo note.

Harley volvió a sonreír. Tan alegre que Pamela sintió su rostro calentarse.

-Vaya, te has puesto mas verde.- Dijo el rubio.

-Quizá es por el sol...- Trato de ocultar su vergüenza. 

Entonces vio que era una chica. Justo en el momento en que Harleen se quito la gorra y dejo caer el cabello oculto. No era tan largo, pero de esa forma si que lucia femenina. Como una niña bonita. Sintió a la pequeña colocarle la gorra con un "Así no te quemaras".

Y ese fue el comienzo. El comienzo de algo muy extraño que se instalo en su ser sin aviso. Harley habia roto una cerca para ver las flores, pero habia conseguido algo mas. Comenzo a ir todos los dias. Pamela habia renunciado definitivamente a las clases de piano para tener ese tiempo. Iba a su jardin despues del almuerzo y esperaba. Entonces la niña llegaria, sosteniendo una cosa nueva cada vez. Incluso llego a llevar un sandwich de mermelada que compartio con ella.

-¿Donde vives?- Le preguntó pamela un día. Disfrutando de la sombra de un árbol en su jardin.

-En realidad vivo muy cerca, solo tienes que cruzar derecho hacia alla.- Señalo con su dedo y supuso que lo que Harley hacia era ir en linea recta. Pamela vio que era una chica a la que no le importaba mucho su seguridad y sin un buen sentido del peligro. Cruzar una maleza espesa para llegar a casa no era un plan conveniente. Mucho menos a los siete años. Pero para Harley era un patio de juegos. Le conto sobre las ardillas, sobre como habia encontrado un bate de beisbol con el que jugaba en casa. Sobre su hermano menor y sobre lo aburrido que era ver a su padre gastando dinero que no tenian. Incluso le dijo que algún dia iria a las olimpiadas y le mostro como hacia una vuelta de carro. 

Pamela en cambio le hablo del verde, de los arboles y su sufrimiento. Le hablo sobre lo mas importante que tenia, que era la naturaleza y Harley fue la primera en no sentir que era un error su existencia. Sobre todo, le enseño su mas grande conexión con el verde. Le mostro como hacia crecer una pequeña planta de una semilla y Harley solo supo decir que era magia.

-Debe ser increíble, tener muchos amigos en todos lados.

-No lo es. Menciono regando sus flores.- Si no fuera de esta forma, papa me habría llevado a las parrilladas que hace con sus amigos, habría ido a un colegio caro y seria su orgullo.

La pequeña rubia se recosto en el pasto.- ¿Es de esa forma? Mi padre pasa tiempo conmigo a veces, pero lo veo molesto. Me enseña cosas sobre gimnasia y quiere que sea la mejor, pero creo que cambiaria todo eso por poder hablar con el verde. Es mas como si me usara para presumir que por amor. Y con el verde tienes amigos en todo momento. Es como si nunca estuvieras sola.

Esa forma de ver su situacion no era tan mala. Siempre habia amado a sus plantas, pero en el fondo habia querido tener lo que todas las familias tenían.

-¿No crees que es suficiente? Tienes millones de amigos en el verde y me tienes justo aqui. Amigos en planta y amiga en humano. 

De cierta forma, se sintio mejor. Si sus padres no hubiesen querido ocultarla, entonces Harley no estaria ahora de su lado. Quiza habria cruzado esa cerca y habria encontrado a otra niña con la cual compartir su tiempo y eso le hacia sentir molesta. Pero tambien podia ser que cruzara y recibiera un buen regaño por invadir la propiedad.

-Tienes razón.

Escucho a la rubia hablar entonces con las rosas. Porque a pesar de tenerla en frente a ella, seguia compartiendo sus secretos con las plantas.

-Entonces olvide apagar la estufa y la comida quedo totalmente arruinada. Ahora mi madre no confia en mi para dejarme sola.- Se quejo de forma infantil. La chica verde la vio divertida, era una persona curiosa. 

-Por cierto, si puedes escucharlas- Llamo su atención.-¿Puedes decirme lo que estan diciendo ahora?

Pamela la miro un momento. Realmente se habia acostumbrado a escuchar a las plantas, pero jamás nadie le había pedido que le dijeran lo que sentian. 

Su rostro entonces se torno verde. Muy verde. Tan verde que Harley abrio los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Me están insultando?

Se vio decaída por unos segundos volteando a mirar a sus rosas. Pero las flores no la odiaban para nada. Incluso la querían, la apreciaban y de alguna forma sentía que el mismo verde quería proteger a Harley. Pero solo entonces, al querer escuchar detenidamente a sus rosas, se dio cuenta de que no era el verde lo que quería tanto a Harley. Si, la apreciaban, pero la querían en consecuencia al hecho de que la misma Pamela la quería. En algún punto, sus plantas respondían al hecho de que Pamela consideraba a Harley especial. Su rostro se coloro de inmediato al escuchar a sus rosas cantando lo que tanto había ignorado.

-¡Por favor, quiero saber!

Negó con la cabeza y obtuvo un puchero adorable de la niña. Pero no podía decirle aquello. Era vergonzoso. ¿Cómo podría siquiera pronunciarlo? Algo como "Las rosas dicen que te quiero"


	2. Las Hortensias dicen "Lo lamento"

Era la primavera de mi décimo cumpleaños. Papá estaba haciendo otra muestra de odio hacia mi.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde están tus invitados?  
No había nadie más dentro de esa patética habitación. Sabía de antemano que nadie iría cuando los invitaron y que todos me encontraban desagradable.  
-Ah, es verdad. No tienes a nadie.  
Comenzó a decir con desprecio mientras comía. No era su intención darme una felicitación. De haber invitado a Harley, la habría expuesto a esos repulsivos sentimientos. Entonces ella habría saltado sobre él y le había arañado la cara, quizá incluso le mordería la mano o algo similar. Imaginar eso era gracioso.  
-¿Ahora te ríes?  
Ah... quería verla.  
Cuando por fin pude salir de casa, me encontré con la rubia sentada susurrándole cosas a mis flores. Ya no tenía siete años, pero seguía haciendo lo mismo. Veía que había traído una cáscara de naranja para meterla en la maceta.  
-Harls, si sigues malcriando a mis bebes se podrán gordos.- Bromee.  
-Entonces los querré el doble. Un poco más de amor por cada kilo que aumente.  
Era divertido, ¿Cómo podría engordar una flor? ¿Sería el tallo más grueso hasta que pareciera un tronco? Obviamente era imposible, pero a los humanos les pasaba.  
-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!  
Harley sacó rápidamente un biscocho de su mochila. Parecía el típico panecillo relleno de crema.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!- Comenzó a repetir como una canción. Una torpe canción que solo había escuchado ser cantada a mis compañeros. Lo había cantado así cada año desde que nos conocíamos.  
-Gracias.- Le dije recibiendo un beso en la mejilla. Ella ahora era mas cariñosa. Dijo que era normal entre amigas hacer eso. Los besos y los abrazos al parecer era una forma de demostrar que alguien era cercano a ti y que lo querías.  
Nunca me había atrevido a besarla de vuelta. Me sentía cohibida por aquello.  
-Deseo que tus días a partir de ahora sean felices.- Dijo anhelante.  
-Si sabes que la cumpleañera es la que pide el deseo, ¿verdad?  
Harley río diciendo que lo sabía, pero no deshizo lo que pidió. Y en el fondo. Pamela pidió el suyo. En silencio. Pidió que todos los deseos de la rubia se hicieran realidad.  
Aquella tarde Harley tuvo que dejarla pronto. Dijo que debía encargarse de su hermano. Así que Pamela solo se encerró en su habitación. No había regalos, pero el pastelillo que Harley le dió era suficiente. Era el mejor regalo para ella.  
Bajo a la cocina en busca de algo de agua y se topó con su madre en ella. Parecía hablar por el celular con alguien.  
-Te lo digo en serio, la han encontrado con una chica. ¿Puedes creerlo?  
Pamela al principio no dijo nada. Silenciosamente, como un ratón, abrió el refrigerador y obtuvo un jugo para beber en su cuarto.  
-¡Quien mierda se atreve a besar a alguien de su mismo sexo! Es Asqueroso.  
En ese momento su sangre se congeló. Había visto una vez a un criminal siendo encerrado en Arkham por la tv. Era un hombre que podía manejar el hielo con un arma. Y para ella, escuchar a su madre era igual de frío que la existencia de Mr Freeze en Arkham. Era impresionante, como no necesitaba de un arma congelante para inmovilizar a Pam.  
-Deben de sentir una gran vergüenza sus padres. Si fuera yo, no podría volver a mostrar la cara al público.  
Dejó lentamente su estado de inmovilidad. Se apresuró a escapar antes de que cualquiera la viera.  
Pero, ¿Por qué asustarse? Harley solo le había besado el rostro. Era lo que hacían las amigas, ¿No? Las chicas eran cariñosas por naturaleza. Estaban más en contacto con sus sentimientos y las volvía afectuosas.  
Pero sintió que era incorrecto. Lo sintió así desde el momento en que asumió que quería besar a Harley. No en el rostro, sino en los labios. Cómo lo había visto muchas veces en películas.  
Entonces al día siguiente, la rubia volvió. De nuevo cantando la canción del cumpleaños.  
-¿Si sabes que ha sido ayer?  
-Toda la semana es tu cumpleaños boba.  
Harley era alegre y parecía no terminarse su caja de ocurrencias. Entonces estaba ahí dándole una flor de papel como segundo regalo. Aquellas que dejaba en sus macetas y que secretamente terminaban en un cajón de su habitación.  
-Te tengo un regalo especial.- confesó de la nada. Y el corazón de pam se hinche al mirarla tan tímida.  
-Aceptaré lo que sea.  
Harley de inmediato se emocionó.  
-Hay una condición. Tienes que cerrar fuertemente los ojos.  
Pamela se sentía especial. Nunca nadie le había hecho regalos antes de Harley. Si ella le pidiera dar un salto de fe, lo haría sin dudarlo.  
Cerró sus ojos sintiendo la emoción en su cuerpo. Casi tenía ganas de reír por la oscuridad provocada. "No tienes permitido ver" había escuchado de la voz de su amiga. Y juro que no abriría los ojos.  
Espero, espero cerca de diez segundos.  
Había entonces algo extraño en sus labios. Rompiendo la regla que la rubia había puesto, abrió los ojos y la miro. Justo frente a ella, tenía la vista de sus pestañas, y por instinto cerró los ojos de nuevo. Había visto aquello. En libros ilustrados sobre príncipes y princesas. Lo había leído en novelas y cuando era más pequeña, había visto a sus padres hacer eso mismo. Poner sus labios sobre los de Pamela era un nuevo nivel de intimidad que le asustaba un poco.  
Pero ambas eran niñas, así que eso debía estar bien, ¿No? No cuentan de ese modo los besos, ¿O si?. Sobre todas las cosas, sintiendo su cara colorarse, confiaba en Harley, ella jamás le haría daño. Así que algo como eso no debía ser malo. Mucho menos si era cálido y me hacía tener un poco de vergüenza.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Volvió a decir animadamente al despegarse de Ivy.- Puedes abrir los ojos.  
No le pregunto que había sido eso. No preguntaría cosas obvias, sobre todo, ella parecía tener las mejillas rojas y no mostraba señales de explicarlo.  
Pero aquello lo sabía. Era lo que su mamá había señalado como incorrecto. ¿Era Harls alguien que le llevaría a cometer errores?  
No dijo nada. Pero ella sí que le miró seria. No sabía que había en su rostro, pero terminó cuestionando.  
-¿No te gusto?- La sintió besarle el rostro de nuevo, había adquirido esa manía. Como si fuese a llenarle la cara de picos hasta que contestara.- A mi me gusta, me gusta estar contigo.  
Entonces dijo por fin algo que no sentía. Empujada por esos sentimientos extraños que se habían colado a su cabeza desde que escuchó a su madre. De alguna forma empujó a Harls al césped y se encontró con sus ojos acuosos.  
-Es desagradable.  
El estómago de Pamela estaba hecho un nudo, al igual que su cabeza y quizá su garganta, porque después de eso no pudo decir otra cosa. No pudo hacerlo incluso cuando vio a Harley llorar. Ni cuando la vio correr a toda prisa a través de la cerca sin cubrir su entrada. Su garganta se cerró, hasta que sintió a las flores consolarla. Un "Lo lamento" se incrustó en su alma. Era la peor persona del mundo.


End file.
